yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 14 Episode 33: Finding Michiko
Thunrian: " Onihoruda's are demon's Hiro. There demon's that live within human vessels." Hiro turned to the female with a puzzled look on his face. " That's not true, your just pulling my leg. Stuff like that isnt real at all." He said pacing back and forth in the room. " Seek out the family that bares the Tasanagi brand." She said to him, when he attempted to approach her... she had vanished before his very eyes. This conversation had been about two weeks ago. Hiro now, in present time sat in a subway bus as he travled down the metro on to the residence of a woman who appreantly had Tasanagi's in her home. His search had led him to this point and he was one step closer to finding out just what it is that he's been looking for so long. The Bus stopped and he stepped out making his way through district 2 untill he reached her home. He had gained the information from the hospital's and back tracked her place of stay. He knocked on the wooden frame of the door, his arms crossed as he waited for a response. He wore a hoody, with the hood over his head. His bright green eyes gave off a glow to compliment his fair skin tone. Necklaces that sat around his neck hung down to the middle of his chest. He wore a pair of black and baggy jeans with combat boots on as well. A white shirt underneathe the hoody and a pair of ragged gloves that had been torn and worn gray from over use. He had a scar on his right cheek as well, he looked like a mugger almost. Living to hide in plain sight had done this to him. He had both hands behind his back standing strong like a solider as he waited. Diversity: Busy was what Michiko was. She had to be a million things at once since Keyth ‘died’, and then was taken by Yani. She had to be a mother to three children and a father. She had to be their provider, and their cook, their teacher, their bodyguard. An armed envoy almost always seemed to reside in her house with her, cycling out in teams of two but it burned her money out. Every surgery she was paid for she put the money into the bills and the food and the books needed to teach and care for the kids’ education, as well as paying the high price of her family’s troupe of trained protectors. Even now two such persons lingered, one inside of the complex and the other on the roof. Before Hiro even entered the building a man laying on the rooftop with a sniper rifle would radio to Michiko. “Male, mid-twenties, urban clothing, approaching the building with an ETA of three minutes.” It came over a radio that she had sitting on the shelves above the sofa like a combat baby monitor. Michiko looked down at Sora in her arms as she would rub his head and stand quickly, moving to take the sleeping babe to the medical room where she kept his isolated crib unit. Once placing him into the plexiglass container she would fix the top over it, snapping the latches as the tubes going into the sides of the box stiffened to start pumping 4lpm of oxygen into the crib container. “Sleep tight prince.” She whispered before turning and moving to the door. “MIMI, THE DOOR~” She heard Kin calling out. She fixed her glasses upon her nose and would tie her long midnight blue hair into a loose bun, a headband already in her hair as she approached the door in a loose blue sweater and jeans. “I know Kin, I know.” She passed by the second of her envoy then- the rifle-toting woman who looked more like a man by muscle build. She was stiffly still and deathly quiet as she watched Michiko go by- only her eyes moving. But the Russian would fixate her gaze now on the door as Michiko waved one hand back. “Keyomi, Kin, the TV’s all yours.” She knew they’d be fighting soon over who got to watch what program or do what. Kin would likely want to play video games or watch Thunderman, and Keyomi would be more interested in the mafia documentaries and terrorist profiles on the news networks and informative channels. Michiko felt back for a syringe of tranquilizer in her back pocket while her other hand opened the door just a smidge- enough to peek out at the stranger. “May I help you?” She called out, though she seemed indifferent to him. Perhaps cold, or empty. Or maybe she was just worn out, and the disappearance of her lover had made her not unlike the bitter chill of ice. Thunrian: " Y-Yeah.." He said looking behind him. He took a deep breathe and began to speak lowly. " Are you... Michiko Akasawa..?" He said in a low tone. " I'm here because i have a few question's. Please if you woudn't mind. It's not quite safe out here to discuss what I need to talk about." He'd lean infroward a bit speaking at an even lower tone. " I know, about your situation's. I just want to help... please..." He said looking her in the eye. His facial structure would look alot like Keyth's and they'd look almost related if she looked him directly in the face. As if he could have been a cousin or a half brother. He took note of his cold apperance, she seemed dulled. Or rather yet dead in her eye's. It made the gentically enhanced solider cringe. If she did take note though his right arm would twitch violently and soon enough he'd latch onto the same arm. Trying to play off the physical pain although it was quite intense. He had injuryed his arm three weeks ago with the fight against the Maru Jeitai. Using some form of Technique that he hadn't been aware that he had, it ultimately caused his arm to be unuseable at times and for it to seize out or rather go limp. The Medical professionals he had seen prior told him that it could have been a stroke that done this though he knew better... " Please... I won't be long at all.." He said looking over her shoulder at Keyomi who had been standing behind Michiko to see who there guest had been. Her fathers headband in her hand as she clenched onto it tightly, a scowl on the childs face. Diversity: Michiko was still and quiet. She held that pause for a few minutes at least, studying him. And in those few minutes she made several vast, unique conclusions. One- that the man was related to Keyth Tasanagi. But with Keyth's dark features, Keyome's dark features, hell even Kin and Keyomi's dark complexions versus this man's lighter ones, he was not a normal kin. For such recognition in facial structure and physique, with the lesser received of genetic traits in competition with dark hair and dark eyes, she figured he was a test-tube baby of some sort. Which meant that he could've possibly been made from the data hacked from her computer a few years back- something she'd doubtlessly look into. The next thing she noticed was that he was injured. He may've been having site-specific seizures from head trauma, or something else. If he was as she suspected, something else seemed the major part. Finally the door pulled open and revealed the Russian not far behind it, her sights trained on him as she'd step back. "Don't worry about the guard." She said as she would gesture for him to enter. "The little girl however... is another story." Michiko would watch him carefully and after he'd enter she would shut and latch the door, before moving to the medical room where Sora was kept in his plexiglass crib. "Come." She said idly and as they entered this room she'd shut the door so that Keyomi couldn't terrorize the man with her murderous intent- literally. In the room was a medical bed, across the wall from the crib and the sleeping babe. "Keep your voice down, my youngest is sleeping. You may sit on the bed, and tell me who you are, why you've come, and what you've done to yourself in the process." She gestured to his arm then pointed to the bed. Thunrian: He nodded his head, doing as told as he stepped into there home. His eyes scanned the area. Looking at various photo's of Keyth and Michiko together. It made his heart tug, it seemed artsy and well kept despite all those that had been staying within. Keyomi gave him a death glare and she kept her eyes on the male without speaking a word and had followed him into the bed room where Hiro had sat, holding onto his arm. He took a deep breathe, and smiled at the young girl who simply scowled at him in response. " If your refering to my arm... it's not of importance I'll get over it." Hiro coughed and then nodded his head once more before speaking." My name.... is Hiro Lionheart." He said clenching a bit tighter to his arm as he looked up at Michiko. " I am a former Solider for The Maru Jeitai... the Kagemaru owned Mercenary band who fights for other countries that can't fight for themselves. Or... so I thought." He said clenching his arm again. " I had just returned from my last contract job. Exactly a week after Keyth had been confirmed dead and had been placed in his grave. I was told to return my from mission after it's completion. After arrival however, I came to see that the man who had been running the Kagemaru hadn't been in his spot anymore. And he too had been confirmed dead as well. Although he had been dead for over two years. James Farhan... the father to Yani Farhan has been murdered by his own son for the Kagemaru seat. From the intel i've gathered Yani had also been in control of the mission that i had been on Piror when i thought i had been taking orders from James, his father. On my mission i was asked to retrive something in the middle of the main mission. I was tasked to obtain something under the radar with a few men but we failed. The item of retrival had been called and classifed as the Oblisek. The mission was a failure i couldn't touch the damn thing. Apprantly Yani has obtained the Item anyway's. And he's been us-Gawk!" He said gripping is arm as it began to seize out again, twitching rapidly his fingers pulling back and spazzing in it's on. He gripped his arm and clenched a bit harder onto it to contain it from its savage twitch fest. "...Sorry.." He said leaning back, taking another deep breathe. " Yani has been using the item to mind control the city, and take it for his own sick joy-ride. He's been taking out Yakuza, since they'd be in his way. Keyth had been apart of that massive erdication plan. Apprantly Keyth is known as 'A Dark one' in Yani's files that I hacked into. He's getting rid of everything he see's as a threat, Heroes for hire, KPD, Yakuza, Onihourda. There is nothing in his way anymore. Everyones just looking over him now, he can't be stopped. Apparently.... he's holding Keyth up in this place somewhere that I think may be out of the country. IN the Old Maru Jeitai base, which is ironcally near the place the Oblisek had been found. In the bermuda triangle. If he's holding Keyth anywhere. He's holding him there. But I have a question..." Hiro said looking up to Michiko from his seat. " Why would want Keyth, why would he want to perseve him? And... where do you fall into all of this? From Yani's files... your a big threat as well. But from what I've read your just a doctor. Unless... there's something else I should know." He said looking straight up at her. Diversity: She would walk around and be preparing a syringe of mixed medicines diluted in saline, before she approached the man. "Remove your hoody." She said a bit suddenly, though the command was no question or request as she waited for him to do so. While she waited she'd find another response finding its way to her lips. "Interesting information you've provided. Keyth is a danger, he poses a great threat to many people. He's a powerful man, and he is a free mind to do what he pleases- I think it intimidates people knowing that at any moment he could sway. Plus, if I may, I believe Keyth has a rightful place at the top of one of those Yakuza clans. He has, as far as I know, not claimed it. But it may make Yani uncomfortable knowing that his right to it still existed. As for me..." If he'd not removed his hoody she'd be moving to slide the needle into his wrist, and if he had removed it, she'd move for his inner elbow. "I am just a doctor." She said quietly, pushing the needle into skin if permitted and injecting a muscle relaxer cocktail that would force his arm to relax to the point he'd be unable to really use it, but it would stop the tremors and most of all the pain, allowing her to examine it further. "But I am the mother of one of his children, the legal guardian of the other two. And I am a vengeful woman, beyond good sense in my weight of wisdom." She looked to Hiro now with a raised brow. "Perhaps he simply knows that I see him, eye to eye, in terms of intellect. And it scares him that I'm fighting on the side of Keyth. Maybe it scares him even more, that I haven't made my move yet... Yet." She said firmly, quietly, as she would move to one of the counters and pick up a machine like a tablet PC and return to him, ready to X-ray his arm. "Hold your arm out straight." Thunrian: He'd have taken the hoody off to show his bright blonde hair as it fell down on his back slightly. " That's funny..." He said turning to her in response to what she had said prior. " I've known Yani my entire life, to know that there's someone who can think on the same level of him, or rather someone who thinks themselves an equal on the scales of intelect. Is a feat in it's on." He said looking at her through his hair. " Lionheart!" Said an unknown voice, his PT Would appear around his left arm and then a holographic image of a blure haired female as well. " Lionheart! Maybe she can go with you to Yani's place in the Kagemaru building. If you guy's really want information that'd be the place to get it." The Locator Unity Network Assembly, or LUNA is an AI created by Hiro within the first few days of staying within his shabby apartment in district 2. During his down time from piecing cluse together during ark 14. She is represented visually by a holographic blue image of a female digitized character and aurally with a feminine voice. Not only is she linked to his Projection tool, but she is also linked to every bit of Tech that Hiro owns. So she's basically everywhere. This is helpful for the young warriror because she can provide basic information and highly detailed explination depending on what she can get her hands on. Luna's intellgence speeds and processing is godly in a since. She possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing her to compute and process information at great speeds within Yacto seconds of a time. Luna's AI Personality allows her to be quite qwerky able to actually think on her own, and give Hiro advice. She's also able to scan areas and give Hiro info as he walks along without even having to pull out his PT ( Projection tool.) All Hiro has to do is scan someone and Luna can pull up there background no matter who they are. " Maybe so... but even with the both of us. Yani still has the Oblisek." Hiro said shaking his head. Keyomi pulled herself up to the male, looking him dead in the face with a death stare. " I want you to go. We don't need your help to find my father. If he isnt strong enough to get back on his own, then he shouldn't be saved now go." Hiro looked at Michiko, and then back at Keyomi seeming to be baffled for words before he smiled at the young child again. " Hahah but... I only wanna help ya know, maybe if we can get your dad back it'll solve alot of problems in the ci-" She pulled her right hand across, slapping the grown man right across the jaw causing his head to jerk back and spit to fly from his lips. " I said to go..." The russian guard would pull Keyomi back, making sure to pull her out of the room. Hiro sat there with his head twisted, a confused expression on his face as his head dropped over to the ground, to embrassed to make eye contact at this point. "... We.. have a common goal Ms.Akasawa." Hiro said lookin up at her. " Will you help me, and I in return will you help you get back what you've lost...?" Diversity: When Keyomi acted out, Michiko ignored her. The child was smart, but she was wild and ignorant at the same time. Michiko knew she had much to learn about the real world when it came to dealing with her emotions. Even Keyth Tasanagi needed help sometimes. Michiko also didn't make a move to stop Keyomi when she slapped Hiro, only nodded to the guard to remove her from the room which the Russian was already working on. When the door shut this time she would lock it, hearing Sora start to cry. "Dammit." Michiko mumbled. "Keyomi woke him..." A sigh escaped her as she would open the plexiglass crib and remove the babe, holding him in her arms. He looked frail, almost inhuman. He had one silver eye and one gold one, and both posed a deathly threat of calm and fire. Like steel and molten lava, and he was only but a baby. "Come now, hush..." Michiko said softly, kissing the baby's forehead as she cradled him against her chest. His gangly too-frail digits curled into her shirt and he cried into her chest for another minute or two before he grew quiet. "I will accept your help." Michiko said in the deafening silence after Sora stopped crying. "But if you double-cross me, you will pay for my pain with your beating heart." Michiko's words were gently framed, and yet the unspoken promise to them made them a horrifying threat- an oath she'd carry out with surgical precision if he did her wrong. "And... I warned you about the girl. You shouldn't have tried to soothe her." She gave a low, half-hearted chuckle before shaking her head. "When do you want to get this underway?" Michiko said, looking up at him through her glasses while holding the baby, knowing she'd have to wait a few more minutes to X-ray his arm and check him out more clearly. Thunrian: " We'll be able to make our move soon. From what I've seen Yani's doing another Maru Jeitai regroupin in the Triangle, at the old base. Hope you look good in uniform hah, haha... Were more than likely going to have to sneak in through the ranks, and get to Yani that way. Or we could wait untill he leaves for the Base. Either way it won't be easy. I need time to heal however get my body back in shape. I hurt myself pretty bad the other day. Give me a week. Yani moves with his troops to the Triangle within that time... But no seriously, haha I hope you look good in a Maru Jeitai uniform... I'm going to need your sizes." He said attempting to make a joke despite the high tension in the air. Hiro took notice to the child, still gripping onto his damaged limb. If Michiko watched see the veins under his flesh pulse a dark purple every heart beat or so. " The child, he looks more like you." He said with a smile on his face. " If you have anymore allies make sure to bring them when we move out, people you can trust. I on the other hand have to do some last minute investigating before we make a push. Do you know any close friends of Keyth that might be able to help us? I could contact them when i leave here." Hiro said attempting to stand, holding onto his arm still as he looked at her through the golden bright blades of his spiked hair. Diversity: When Sora finally fell asleep she put him back in the sealed plexiglass crib, turning the oxygen flow on again. When she returned to Hiro, now moving to stand she believed, she would pause. "I will contact a few others then, if I trust them enough for this. I prefer my envoy to be a small one." She stared him dead in his eyes, a gaze that could often make a man feel minuscule in her presence. But Michiko finally closed her eyes and moved to unlock the door. "Until then, it's best you go... Here." She pulled something from her pocket- and luckily for Hiro it was not the tranquilizer. It was a business card and had her number on it, as she extended it to him pinched between two fingers. "Contact me, and I'll get to you about my sizes and the sizes of any who will accompany us..." She wouldn't release it when he took it though, she'd hold onto it and lean closer to him, staring up at him with amber and azure eyes like whiskey and a spring morning. "And remember. I take this very seriously, I hope you are taking it in with an equal understanding of its magnitutde..." She opened the door and released the card then gesturing to her side. "Farewell Hiro. We'll be meeting again soon." Thunrian: Taking her card he'd stand outside of the door way as it closed behind him. His eyes darted behind him to stare at the number of the door before he nodded his head. Clenching onto his damaged arm as he made his way down the stairs from the apartment. He cringed and walked down to his motorcycle pulling the jacket over to a bin behind him on the bike and staddling the seat. " And now we wait...Kinda cute. I can see why he'd go for her... but that attitude. Yikes.." Hiro said shaking his head. " How would you feel if you were placed into this situation think about how she feels." Hiro heard Luna say in her response. " I suppose your right... Alright, one more job to do." He said pulling the shades over his face before he cranked up the bike. " Why'd you take the subway if you placed your bike here before?" Luna asked. " I was being followed... the subway threw them off. Im good to go now, they'll be expecting me to ride the metro again, and in my current state i'd be done for." He said driving off down into depths of district 2. Category:Ark 14